Breaking The Rules
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: Continuation to "The Rule" which I never intended to continue but oh well Kate finds herself obeying Juliet's touch with no questions asked


Her thighs tightened around the thick branch between them as she stretched forward, her fingers trembling with the tension of her body just an inch away from the fruit. She groaned and clenched her teeth, her back muscles aching as she stretched even further and could feel the smooth peel of the mango touch her fingertips.

"Come on.", she muttered under her breath and bent a little further still and then moaned involuntarily as the bark of the tree pressed between her legs in all the right places. She shifted at the sensation, and her fingertips hit against the fruit and tangling for a moment it fell with a thud to the ground.

Kate leaned back and her muscles almost sighed at the lack of tension. Panting, she realized the sweat running down her forehead and temples. She took a moment to catch her breath, resting her back against the tree trunk and enjoyed the view from up above, dangling her legs in a childish way and grinned to herself as she watched the mountain of mangoes on the ground.

After wiping away the sweat on her face with her palm, Kate hugged the branch and let herself slide around it so she was hanging upside down and a rush of adrenaline pulsed through her veins at the unnatural position. She put her neck in her back and looked down before letting go of the branch with her legs and dangling in the air for a second, she loosened the grip of her fingers to hit the ground the next instant.

New sweat had already covered her face and made her shirt stick to her body as she bent down to pick up the fruit and put them in the bag she brought along when she felt something brush her hip.

She sucked in the air in sharply as she identified it as a palm, sliding down her butt cheek, the pressure against her skin ever so lightly, for a moment she wondered if she wasn't just imagining the sensation. The hand slid further down still and increased the pressure when it reached between her legs, catching Kate's breath in the back of her throat as she froze.

She knew that touch and the tingling it caused in her was always too overwhelming to resist. Kate kept still, not because she didn't want to move, but because she wasn't supposed to.

She knew the rules and if she wanted this to go any further – and God she did – she had to obey.

The hand was pulled out between her legs and she whimpered slightly at the lack of fingers pressing down on her. A palm cupped her butt cheek and squeezed it, causing Kate to throw her head back in her bending position, her eyes closing automatically and the palm wandered further up, sliding under her shirt and up the skin over her spine as hips pressed against hers hard.

In a mixture of breathing and moaning she made the pleasure it caused audible as fingers dug into her shoulder and she followed the slight tugging sensation, straightening up slowly.

Kate arched her back against the body behind her as she felt the curves of her breasts against her shoulder blades to apply more pressure and feel them with every little detail, feel her hard nipples and when hot breath met the back of her neck she shivered against the other woman's body.

Hands slid down her sides before grabbing her hips hard and with a shift of her hips, Kate got pressed against the tree trunk, the opposing sensations of slight pain on her front and the hips pushing against her from behind made her groan and dig her fingers into the bark.

A hand brushed the hair out of her neck, increasing the sensation of breath on her skin and she felt her heart hammering hard against her ribcage.

Hands slid beneath her shirt again and the lack of fabric between fingertips and her skin caused goose bumps to cover every part of her.

Lifting her arms she allowed the woman behind her to pull her shirt over her head. Fingertips ran down her back to the clasp of her bra to free her breasts and the feeling of hard bark against her sensitive nipples made them grow.

Kate was granted a moment to catch her breath where the only thing she felt of the other woman where her hips pressed against her own just to find herself robbed of air when lips brushed ever so lightly against her neck and digging her fingers deeper into the tree trunk, she leaned her forehead against it, breathing heavily through her mouth.

The tip of a tongue caressed her skin between soft lips when hands found her hips again and the pressure to her hips eased slightly to allow the woman behind her to slip her hands between Kate's stomach and the tree trunk.

A moment later she found her pants unbuttoned and unzipped and fingers sneaking into her underwear. Kate arched backwards to allow them easier entry and her forehead met the bark harder. She looked down her front to watch the hand disappear in her pants and wet her lips as fingertips brushed over her clit. Her hips trembled against the ones still pressed to them at the sensation and she breathed another moan, shifting her head slightly to sneak a peek at the blonde head over her shoulder watching her own hand in Kate's pants.

The moment the other woman noticed she was being watched she pressed down on her swollen spot hard to make her gasp and throw back her head in pleasure. Lips brushed against her earlobe and the soft breath against her skin caused another shiver and increased her lust to a level, only she could.

The fingers slide further down, stroking her folds and the motion caused the palm to rub against her. Kate gritted her teeth as another groan left her throat, lifting her hips and shifting them slightly to feel her fingertips at the entrance of the cleft between her legs.

The blonde smiled against her ear and caused another wave of goose bumps. She always enjoyed Kate needy and wanting as she tried to cheat the rules this way.

Her breast got cupped by the other hand and was squeezed hard as one finger slipped into her and Kate felt herself tighten around it instantly.

She felt her nipple caressed by soft fingertips as the other hand moved slowly in between her legs, rubbing against her with the moving of the other woman's hips against her own. Kate's breast was heaving against her fingers with every push against her lower body and the tingling spread upwards to her hips, making her wetter by the second.

She groaned in lust through clenched teeth as her back arched on its own, grinding her body into the hand harder. The finger inside her moved faster as Kate's breathing turned into rapid gasps for air, so did the movement of the hips behind her, pressing her against the palm.

Kate brought her arms up and half-hugged the tree to keep herself on her feet as her body trembled out of control. She felt an arm snake around her torso and cup the other breast now, two fingers closing around her hard nipple, the one between her legs thrusting harder and deeper into her. She bit down her lip as her muscles started tensing and felt herself twirled around, her back meeting the bark hard.

It wasn't so much the lack of the hand in her pants but the fact that she was looking into eyes, bluer than the sky above them, that prevented her from coming that second.

Panting, her arms still above her head holding on to the tree trunk she looked into a flushed face with lips slightly parted.

The blonde didn't meet her eyes but scanned Kate's half-naked body with desire and lust and ran her fingers exploratory from her shoulders down her chest, leaving fluttering touches on her breasts and Kate bit down her lip again as her chest heaved against the touch.

The other woman closed the small gap between them, pressing her dressed body against Kate's and she could feel her hard nipple pressing into the skin of her breasts.

The way her eyes followed her hands running down Kate's side had the glow of a fascinated child and her touch felt slightly different now, more intense and less calculated. She could see the blonde's response when she touched her, something she'd never been allowed before.

Kate felt thumbs slip in between her pants and hips and push them down and the fresh air meeting the heat between her legs was a different kind of teasing that sent a shiver down her spine.

The blonde's eyes scanned her naked torso again and leaned in to close her mouth around one nipple, the soft tongue pushing against it made Kate arch her back, close her eyes involuntarily and hold on to the bark of the tree harder. Hands wandered up and down her body as the lips moved lower.

Kate opened her eyes again to watch the other woman reach lower and lower until she was on her knees and freed her ankles from her pants to be able to spread her legs, kneeling in between them.

Her lips parted slightly in surprise and anticipation as the blonde brushed her lips upwards on the inside of her thigh, bringing one hand up to hold her hip steady as she placed tender kisses up the edge of her triangle, across it to the other side and down again.

Fingertips ran a straight line starting from her navel down and brushed her clit on their way further down to caress her folds and turned Kate's breath once again into gasps for air at the tingling that spread through her hips.

The blonde moved her lips to her center and Kate's hips trembled against their pressure to her clit, against the tip of her tongue flicking over it thatsent a loud moan over her lips.

She felt the woman open her mouth and hot breath met her own heat before she felt her open lips meet her skin with a demandingly pushing tongue that moved further down to the edge of her cleft and followed the line all around them.

Kate gasped and brought her arms down now to hug the tree behind her as she felt and watched her nose meet the edge of her heat when her tongue slipped inside her, the soft sensation made her tremble even harder now and already pushed her towards the edge.

The free hand rubbed over her swollen spot while the tongue dipped in and out of her and drew circles against the edges of her cleft.

She moaned loudly as her muscles tensed once again in rapid waves. A thumb pressed down on her clit and with an explosion of electricity she came hard as every muscle in her body tensed almost painfully and bright blue eyes looked up at her as Kate bent, trying to catch her breath as she dug her fingers into the tree trunk and the intensity of her eyes sent another wave of heat through her body and shook her out of control.

Kate wanted to hold her gaze but the tingling was too much, she couldn't suppress the arching of her back as a cry of lust accompanied her orgasm.

The tongue's movement slowed down and when the rapid tensing of her muscles subsided, she felt it flick over her clit once more, making her flinch hard at the sensation.

With her back against the tree trunk she relaxed, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty face and tried to catch her breath.

Juliet pushed herself up so gracefully, it looked like she didn't even use her muscles. She didn't turn around but stood there, just inches away from Kate who started trembling anew at the closeness of the other woman.

The blonde tilted her head slightly as she looked into Kate's flushed and sweat-covered face and for a moment there was a hint of smile breaking her indifferent mask.

Juliet had looked at her before but she'd never met her eyes and when she did now, a glowing in their ocean blue depth, Kate couldn't help but lift her arm to reach out for her.

This was the closest she had ever been, not physically – they'd crossed this line way back and had done so many times since then. But the blonde had chosen when and where, had had a control over Kate that scared her and yet she could never walk away when Juliet approached her from behind and touched her in ways, no one had ever touched her, had made her quiver at every sensation to her body before.

And every time she left right after, there was never a word from her lips, and the calmness in her steps caused a feeling of abandonment and emptiness in Kate.

Maybe it would be different this time, maybe she wouldn't feel like a toy, like Juliet's puppet in whatever game she was playing with her and her hand shook uncontrollably with every inch she got closer to the ivory face.

Just an inch and Kate felt her heart skip a beat.

Just one step back and there it was, this hollow feeling in her heart, icy and suffocating.

Another step back and for a second, there was flicker in her ocean blue eyes, Kate had never seen before. It almost looked like she wanted her to follow, like she longed for her to break the rules.

But it was only a flicker and was gone before Kate could even be sure of what she'd seen. And with it Juliet, disappearing in the green of the jungle with calm strides, leaving her once again broken and naked behind.


End file.
